plot bunnies
by salllzy
Summary: this is a folder of all my Naruto and Harry Potter crossovers if you want one then PM me
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note, I know every reader and writer hates these notes and I know I do too. Some of my stories have been put on hold for a while and I will be getting back to them at the end of the month. So please stop glaring at the computer screen it is not its fault it is mine and I will admit that easily. **

**When I was clearing my computer up I found a rather large file of plot bunnies that I couldn't use in any shape or form. So here are all of my plot bunnies, the ones in this folder are Harry Potter and Naruto crossovers and I will be adding more folders up as well. **

**So here are all of my unused yet not unloved plot bunnies. **

Plot bunny 1

Harry is Naruto's cousin from his mothers side as both his mother and Naruto's mothers were siblings and as such the two are cousins.

Harry goes to Konoha at the request of one Sarutobi Hiruzen the Hokage when he can no longer find ways to help Naruto, Harry agrees to the request and packs up everything he owns and more. When he arrives he finds that the villagers are cruel and abusive towards his little cousin and sets about to change it.

Things that Harry has to have:

Eidetic memory

Mastery in

Herbology

Potions

Charms

Care of Magical creatures

Defence against the dark arts

The pairings can either be

Inoichi/Harry

Ibiki/Harry

Gai/Harry

Some other things as well

Itachi, Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke somehow end up in Harry's care for whatever reason.

Harry can either be a black smith or a tailor, during the week days Harry must use a time turner to allow him to brew the potions that the hospital and the T&I department need. Other than that the rest us up to who ever wants it.


	2. Chapter 2

Plot bunny 2

Harry is related to the Daimyo can either be younger brother, cousin or nephew. He is sent to Konoha for protection. Harry has the gift of fore sight, meaning he can see certain events and has the chance to change them for the better.

By going to Konoha he stops several things the death of Neji's father, Itachi killing his own clan. Only the Shinobi council know of his gift and rarely ask for him to see the future as they know he cant call the visions all the time without going insane or dying.

By changing things Harry is very aware of what could happen should he choose the wrong path, which is why he always waits and checks every available option before using his sight.

Pein is aware of Harry and chooses to leave him alone, unless he meddles in his affairs. As Pein likes the young seer he often sends him scrolls and other things that might be of help.

The pairing can be whoever but it does need to be male.

Harry must have both Magic and Chakra.

Harry can adopt whoever he wants and can adopt more than one.


	3. Chapter 3

Plot bunny 3

Harry is the father of demons, he has been asleep for many years after Juubi defied him and went to the human lands. Kurama and all the other demons know that Harry is not dead merely sleeping and will do anything to protect their beloved father.

Harry awakes at the time of the Chunnin exams and goes to Konoha to find two of his missing children, upon finding out that they were sealed he breaks the seals and frees them. While everyone is fearing a attack from to Buuji they are all shocked when the two hug the strange man and help the Hokage.

Harry can live in the forest of death or leave Konoha and return at a later date, seeing as both Gaara and Naruto both housed his two sons he classes them as grandchildren and spoils them whenever he gets chance.

Harry can have multiple male pairings but he needs to be bottom, as he gave birth to Kurama and his siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

Plot bunny 4

Harry gets transported to the Naruto dimension due to Dumbledore who wanted to keep his 'pawn' under control and the plan backfires.

Harry arrives in Fire county with no memory of were he was before all he can remember is his magic and his name when he is found his is taken to the Daimyo's court and when someone tries to assassinate the Daimyo causing Harry to defend him using his magic he protects the Daimyo.

Two years later he goes to Konoha after leaving the court, when he arrives in Konoha he comes across a group of young children bullying Neji because he had been kicked out and disowned, feeling anger Harry takes in Neji and proceeds to rip the council a brand new whole.

Pairings can either be

Inoichi/Harry

Or

Harry/multiple

Harry must be bottom and can get pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Plot bunny 5

Harry is a millennium old demon who has seen many things and done many things, but he has never been cruel or unkind to humans despite his nature. Due to this the other demon lords and ladies banded together too put Harry who was by all rights the demon king into a eternal sleep.

What they didn't know was about the soul mate clause, when his soul mate finds him the sleep will be broken.

Shino is a bug user and as such many people find him and his clan both creepy and avoid the entire clan as though they have a plague. Shino finds Harry by accident and awakens him.

Since Harry is awake all demons sealed and unsealed have to abide by his rules and laws once again, when Harry finds out what has been going on he sets on a journey to change things for the better.

During the Chunnin exams he finds two demons sealed inside of children breaking the seals he frees them, then proceeds to berate them like small children and compared to him they are.

Since the nine tails, one tail and all of the other Buuji are his great grandchildren he throws a fit at what the demon council did, then proceeds to give every demon and human alike a history lesson about how once both demons and humans lived side by side and helped each other.

Harry then informs Shibi that his son is his soul mate and would like the chance to court him once Shino turns sixteen as demon custom sates. Shibi reluctantly agrees and Shino is confused.

Harry leaves Konoha to give the demon council a piece of his mind and sets about to re-haul the council.

Harry must be the dom, Shino is the bottom

Shino can get pregnant but it is up to the writer.


	6. Chapter 6

Plot bunny 6

Harry is the older brother of Kurama and has been waging a war in the demon land while his brother goes to the human land to find his mate.

Both know that their mates are not demons but humans which has caused some problems, with Harry battling against the snake demons and the hawks that have banded together to kill both him and his brother.

During the battle Harry beats both the snakes and the hawks but not before sub coming to his wounds.

Kurama feels the link with his brother weaken and goes mad with grief and attacks the first town that he comes across.

The time between the battle can be anywhere for 500 years to 3000 years.

With Kurama now sealed inside of Naruto he begins to feel something that he hadn't felt in years his brothers bond, now filled with more hope than he thought Kurama decides to help his jailer get stronger as he would need it.

Harry finds out that his brother has been sealed inside of a human and his mate no less and finds the whole thing rather amusing, setting off to Konoha which takes a few years as Harry has been in a coma like state and needs to regain his strength.

Harry finds his mate in the form of Neji, and his brother trapped inside of his own mate. So Harry gives the two a choice become demons like them in a few years when the turn 21 or stay in the human land.

Harry then removes the seal from Naruto and the two brothers unite.

Things the story must have:

Neji, bottom

Harry, top

Kurama, top

Naruto, bottom

Both Neji and Naruto must gain immortality as all demon mates have it.


	7. Chapter 7

Plot bunny 7

Harry is the twin to the 'boy-who-lived' and is neglected.

Albus Dumbledore is Lily Evans biological father and brother to the third Hokage, since Harry posses both Magic and Chakra he is sent to live with the Hokage to help with his chakra.

Harry is a prodigy and passes the Chunnin and jounin exams by the time he is 13, by the time he is 15 he is a retired ANBU.

Since Harry hasn't had any training with his magic Albus arranges for some tutors to go and teach Harry, once again Harry proves that he is a prodigy and completes seven years worth of work in one month, he also gains several masteries as well.

During this time Harry comes across Naruto been beaten up and stops the mob before healing the injuries Naruto has.

By the time Harry is 16 he bought Naruto his own house and has opened up a small café, he employs Naruto to wash dishes ( the wage is upto the writer).

When Harry is 18 he adopts Naruto and the council try to stop him, which causes Harry to verbally flay the entire council except for his uncle. Whom he loves dearly and would kill to keep his family safe except for the potters who he could care less about.

When Harry is 20 he receives a team, who is on the team is upto anyone.

The invasion can either happen earlier than in the manga or at the same time it happens in the manga.

Harry saves his uncle and manages to kill the 'pedo snake' as he is nicknamed by Harry. And blacks out.

He then awakens one moths later in hospital with a large group of people surrounding him. Harry goes back to active duty and gets his team back.

Pairings: must be a male!

Harry/Hayate

( if you don't know who he is go to Naruto wiki and look up Hayate he is the Kenjustu master)

Or

Harry/multiple

Harry MUST be BOTTOM

Must contain MPREG, I am not fussy on how it is done.


End file.
